


圣诞布丁与芝士蛋糕

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *一场关于圣诞节食物的争论
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	圣诞布丁与芝士蛋糕

“我们还应当给马蒂和阿尔弗做些点心。”

弗朗西斯说这话的时候他们正在超市里挑选烟熏三文鱼片，亚瑟皱着眉在剩下的鱼肉里挑挑拣拣，来得太晚是抢不到多少好东西的，圣诞节前总是这样。他头也不抬地随口附和：“是的，应该再买些干果，做个大些的圣诞布丁……”

“圣诞布丁！”弗朗西斯叫了起来，“你是说那种恶心的、水果和坚果随便混在一起蒸成黑糊糊一团的东西？看在耶稣的份上，饶过我和孩子们吧，真的，节日里吃这种玩意无异于自虐。我的意思是，我们应该给孩子们烤点可爱的小饼干，至于你那可怕的圣诞布丁，我们可以用芝士蛋糕来代替。”

“不许你侮辱圣诞布丁。”亚瑟把鱼片扔进手推车里，恶狠狠地警告道，“圣诞布丁是最棒的圣诞节甜点，孩子们会喜欢的。”

“算了吧，相信我，芝士蛋糕会更好，他们也会更喜欢。”

“如果你坚持这样认为，那就给我滚远点。圣诞节不吃圣诞布丁，居然吃什么芝士蛋糕，这可真是闻所未闻。”

“你不能强迫马蒂和阿尔弗吃他们不喜欢的食物，亚瑟。你忘记去年他们吃那玩意的反应了吗？”

“……去年是我没有控制好配比和火候。”亚瑟笃定地说。他想了想，补充道：“这不过是一时失误，我会让你们明白圣诞布丁有多美味。”

以弗朗西斯对亚瑟厨艺的了解，这显然是一个借口，但亚瑟已经转身去寻找坚果和葡萄干，仿佛打定主意今年要继续摧残弗朗西斯和两个孩子可怜的胃。弗朗西斯猜测亚瑟自己大概也并没有多爱吃这种恶心的甜点，不过英国人的古板令人咋舌，或许在他们眼里，没有这种从他们祖父辈甚至更早就开始享用的奇怪食物便不能算是圣诞节。

“我们为什么不让孩子们自己选择呢？”弗朗西斯提议道，“圣诞布丁和芝士蛋糕，我们可以同时给他们准备，他们想吃什么就吃什么，这不是很好吗？如果他们不喜欢，那就自己解决掉。”

这就有些打赌的意味了。毫无疑问，弗朗西斯的提议轻而易举地激起了亚瑟的好胜心，他眯起眼睛，用拳击手上台前打量对手的眼神看了一眼弗朗西斯，说：“可以。”

走进家门后亚瑟险些被绊了一跤，铃铛、小玩偶、礼品盒和水晶球东一块西一块地堆在地上，长长的灯带与彩带乱七八糟地拧在一起，亚瑟简直想不出它们是怎么缠成这幅样子的。他觉得有些恼火，因为今天上午他们才刚刚把屋子整理打扫了一遍，想也不用想就知道是两个孩子破坏了他们的劳动成果。

“亚蒂和弗朗茨回来啦！”

听到开门声的马修和阿尔弗雷德跑过来，一人一个抱住他们的腿，亚瑟怀里的生菜、柠檬和各种坚果差点跟着一起摔出去。他稳住身子，问：“你们是怎么把客厅搞成这样的？”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛：“我和马蒂在装饰圣诞树。”

他格外神气地把手往客厅里一指：“看！”

亚瑟觉得自己的眼角在微微抽搐。他们的确在装饰圣诞树，但完全不得要领，那些花花绿绿的挂件要么毫无美感地重重叠叠挤在一起，要么孤零零地被挂在角落，丝带和灯带没有挂好，松松垮垮地扒着树叶边缘，有的甚至一头垂落到了地上。更要命的是，几乎所有的挂件都密密麻麻地挤在中下层——大概是因为孩子们不够高的缘故。

“干得漂亮，孩子们，你们把它打扮得很好看。”弗朗西斯笑着摸了摸他们的脑袋，“现在去继续装饰圣诞树吧，我想它也会很开心的。”

马修和阿尔弗雷德从地上捡起彩带和挂件欢呼着跑过去，亚瑟跟在弗朗西斯身后走进厨房，说：“你真的认为他们把圣诞树装饰得很好看？”

“为什么不是呢？我夸奖他们，说他们干得好，那是因为我真的认为他们干得好。”弗朗西斯愉快地回答，他哼着歌把自己和亚瑟手中的东西放进冰箱里，这是为圣诞节准备的，并且从明天开始马蒂和阿尔弗就会有糕点吃了。

亚瑟冷笑一声：“你不用在我面前装一个善解人意的好父亲，正常人都会觉得那棵树在他们手里简直倒霉透了。我得在他们折腾完以后重新装饰一遍。”

“你不能这样做，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯关上冰箱门，“是你让他们自己装饰圣诞树的，还记得当时你是怎么说的吗？‘今年的圣诞树就交给你们了’，你不能出尔反尔。”

“的确是我让他们去干这事的，但我可没有说我会任由他们乱来。难道你愿意在那棵树下吃圣诞晚餐吗？”

亚瑟将弗朗西斯推到一边，把刚刚关上的冰箱门打开，拿出面粉、鸡蛋和黄油：“现在我要做圣诞布丁了，请你让开。”

弗朗西斯围观了亚瑟制作圣诞布丁的全过程，无论看多少次他都无法理解英国人的烹饪哲学，似乎他们的习惯就是把手边有的食材全部搅拌在一起，然后放进烤箱、蒸锅或者随便别的什么，这就算是完成了一道菜肴。他坚信这种随便的做法绝不会做出什么美食，而事实也的确如此，今年亚瑟的圣诞布丁依然让他觉得恶心，无论是卖相还是味道。

他皱着眉撂下勺子：“你自己觉得怎么样？”

亚瑟面不改色地吃了一大口，回答：“我觉得很好。”

弗朗西斯常常怀疑亚瑟的味觉不同于常人，因此亚瑟没有意识到圣诞布丁的问题也很正常。马蒂和阿尔弗会更喜欢芝士蛋糕，他觉得这没有任何悬念，至于该死的圣诞布丁，就让亚瑟自己吃掉吧，反正他的舌头根本尝不出食物的好坏。

如果不是半夜醒来发现亚瑟不在床上的话，他本来会一直这么认为的。

地暖很足，他没有披上外套就走出了房间，马修和阿尔弗雷德的房门紧闭着，似乎睡得正熟。他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，只见厨房门掩着，门缝里透出一线暖黄的灯光，里面传来金属和玻璃碰撞的清脆却细微的响声。

“这么晚了你在干什么？”

亚瑟吓了一跳，手里装着蛋液的玻璃碗差点摔在地上。他愤怒地瞪了一眼弗朗西斯，但后者反而噗嗤一声笑了出来，因为亚瑟的脸上和手上全是面粉，他看起来就像马戏团里的小丑一样滑稽。

“再笑下去我不介意把这四颗鸡蛋的量泼在你脸上。”

为了不吵醒两个孩子，弗朗西斯已经在尽力憋笑了，因此忍得很辛苦。他直起腰，靠在门上抬了抬下巴：“在为明天给孩子们奉上美味的圣诞布丁努力？下午你不是对自己的成果很满意吗？”

亚瑟反问：“万一马蒂和阿尔弗很喜欢，想多吃一些呢？我只是多做点以防万一罢了，你知道，我们应该尽量让自己的孩子满意。”

“是吗？”弗朗西斯把垃圾袋从橱柜底下拽出来，故作惊讶地问，“那为什么要把已经做好的布丁扔掉呢？你要让他们从这里面捡来吃吗？”

亚瑟像被踩着尾巴的猫一样跳了起来。他一把夺过垃圾袋，弗朗西斯看到他隐藏在金发底下的耳朵悄无声息地红了，但他的脸色变得很臭，很熟悉的臭。

“这不关你的事。”他冷冷地说，“滚回去睡你的觉。”

捉弄亚瑟是弗朗西斯的爱好，他总是明白该怎样精准地触及能激怒亚瑟的地方，但他也很明白什么叫点到为止，就像炸毛的猫很可爱，但如果它愤而咬人，那就不可爱了。

“那么加油吧，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯轻轻吹了声口哨，“希望明天你能为我们呈上最美味的圣诞布丁。”

圣诞晚餐要从上午开始准备，因此弗朗西斯醒得很早。他没想到熬了夜的亚瑟居然比他醒得还要早，当他睁开眼睛，习惯性地把手往身边探去时又落了个空。他猜亚瑟多半是早早起来又进了厨房。

可怜的蒸锅和碗，不知道它们被亚瑟这样反复折腾要折损多少寿命。

弗朗西斯慢悠悠地穿好衣服下了床，马修和阿尔弗雷德还未醒来。亚瑟果然在厨房里，依然在捣鼓他美味的圣诞布丁。

“我真佩服你，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，“不过现在能给我腾个位置吗？我要开始准备今天的晚餐了。”

亚瑟不情不愿地往旁边挪了一点。当弗朗西斯凑过来的时候他突然严肃地说：“等着瞧吧，他们一定会喜欢圣诞布丁的。”

“噢，我真的非常期待。”弗朗西斯用浮夸的语气感叹道，“可是现在你能不能把蒸锅洗一洗让给我呢？我需要用它做我的芝士蛋糕。”

亚瑟把蒸锅递了过去。弗朗西斯只是往里面瞟了一眼就立刻锁起眉头，可怜的小碗，从碗口到内壁都挂着黑糊糊的半固体，碗底厚厚的一层似乎已经牢牢扒紧了，真不知道亚瑟折磨了它多少次。

“制作真正的美食是对厨具最好的使用方式。”弗朗西斯说，“亚瑟，你简直是在摧残厨具，这么漂亮的蒸锅和碗应该用来做可爱的芝士蛋糕，而不是你那脏兮兮的圣诞布丁。”

亚瑟嗤之以鼻：“能被用来制作一年一次的圣诞布丁才是它们的荣幸。”在弗朗西斯反驳之前，他迅速转移了话题：“我去把火鸡拿出来解冻。”

烤火鸡，烟熏三文鱼，烟熏火腿，土豆泥，加了红糖、杏仁和葡萄干的红酒，圣诞节的餐桌上一定要有这几样东西，这是古板的英国人固执的要求。几乎每道菜肴都是出自弗朗西斯之手，亚瑟只能干干杂活，这是他们一贯心照不宣的规矩，圣诞布丁这样的想法纯属偶然，好在亚瑟没有再提出要亲手做什么给孩子们吃。

客厅里突然传来一高一低两声哀嚎，那是马修和阿尔弗雷德的声音。亚瑟莫名其妙地走出厨房，两个孩子立刻扑了上来，紫水晶色和天蓝色的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着他。

“亚蒂，我们昨天装饰好的圣诞树不是这样的。”

弗朗西斯也好奇地从厨房里探出头来，他往客厅里那棵圣诞树望去，的确肉眼可见地与昨天不同。与马修和阿尔弗雷德的杰作相比，今天的装饰更为整洁美观，铃铛、水晶球、小雪人、礼品盒彼此穿插着点缀在浓绿之间，彩带和灯带也整理得井井有条，这明显不是两个孩子的作品。

弗朗西斯靠在厨房门口，笑盈盈地看亚瑟怎么回答。

亚瑟脸不红心不跳地说谎：“不，你们记错了，昨天你们就是这样装饰的。”

阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛：“不是！”

“就是这样的，阿尔弗，我说过，是你自己记错了。”

阿尔弗雷德望望亚瑟，又望望马修，似乎开始有些动摇：“昨天我们是这样装饰的吗，马蒂？”

马修不知所措地看了亚瑟一眼，得到一个“当然如此”的眼神。他想了想，又看了一眼圣诞树，觉得在他的记忆里好像的确是这样。

“我想亚蒂说的没错，阿尔弗。”他回答道。“是我们早上刚醒来弄错了。”

“好吧，或许的确是我记错了。”阿尔弗雷德咕哝着说。他似乎还没有完全接受这件事，不过他很快就把这件事抛到脑后，伸手拉了拉亚瑟的衣角，“亚蒂，我饿了。”

“我也饿了。”马修说。

“噢！”亚瑟如梦初醒般叫了一声，笑着揉了揉他们的脑袋，“早餐已经做好了，马上就能吃。先去洗个手在餐桌上等着好吗？”

马修和阿尔弗雷德乖乖地去了。亚瑟走进厨房，高傲地对弗朗西斯扬起下巴：“是时候让孩子们告诉你圣诞布丁有多好了。”

弗朗西斯满不在乎地微笑：“是吗？如果他们更喜欢的是芝士蛋糕，你可要记得自己一个人把你的布丁吃完。”

“当然。”

“不过我没有想到你也会扯谎，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯赞叹似的啧了一声，“我还以为你会恪守绅士应有的礼仪。更可怕的是你那个漏洞百出的谎言居然真的把他们哄住了。”

“这是善意的谎言。”亚瑟纠正道，“我不能迁就他们尚未成熟的糟糕的审美。”

“我觉得把黑糊糊的东西认为是最美味的圣诞食品的人没有资格鄙夷两个孩子的审美。”

“等着瞧吧，弗朗西斯，他们会喜欢的。”

“你看，你到现在也不愿意承认你的品味简直糟透了。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音打断了他们漫无目的的斗嘴：“亚蒂，我们洗完手啦。”

于是乖乖等在餐桌旁的马修和阿尔弗雷德等来了黑糊糊的圣诞布丁和白花花的芝士蛋糕。在看到圣诞布丁的那一瞬间，两个孩子的脸色顿时如临大敌，似乎连头顶的呆毛都有气无力地耷拉了下来。

“我做的圣诞布丁，还有弗朗茨做的芝士蛋糕。”亚瑟介绍道。“如果你们想吃圣诞布丁，我可以帮你们倒上白兰地点火。”

两个孩子的呆毛耷拉得更厉害了。

“我们并不是要你们全部吃完，”弗朗西斯补充道，“你们看，我们做了这么多，你们只需要吃自己想吃的那一个，如果都不喜欢，我正在烤小饼干，冰箱里还有吐司和果酱。”

阿尔弗雷德迅速把芝士蛋糕扒拉到自己跟前，挖下一勺送进嘴里。

“谢谢弗朗茨！”他大声说。

“不用谢。”弗朗西斯笑眯眯地回答。可怜的马修慢了一步，他眼巴巴地看着弟弟面前的芝士蛋糕，又怯怯地看了一眼亚瑟，后者正用迫切和渴望的眼神望着他，马修觉得亚蒂的眼神跟在商场里看到泰迪熊的时候没有太大区别。

他把下巴微微缩进衣领里，声音轻如蚊蚋：“我、我也想吃芝士蛋糕……”

弗朗西斯得意地笑起来，拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德用叉子把蛋糕分成两半，叉起一半放到马修盘子里：“给你。”

“啊，谢谢。”马修说。但当他兴高采烈地接过盘子时，他发现亚瑟正用双手抵着垂下的额头，马修看不见他的脸，但他觉得亚蒂看起来非常沮丧。

“……”马修犹豫了半天，最终在弗朗西斯疑惑的目光下说，“我还是吃圣诞布丁吧。”

“不，不用了。”亚瑟的脸依然埋在阴影里，但他阻止了马修，“你想吃芝士蛋糕，那就吃芝士蛋糕吧。”

弗朗西斯对马修做了一个噤声的动作，示意他安心吃自己的。接着他靠近亚瑟的耳朵，低声说：“现在你总该承认现实了吧？除了你根本没人对那玩意感兴趣。”

“滚开，弗朗西斯。我不想跟你说话。”亚瑟瓮声瓮气地说。

弗朗西斯把亚瑟的手从脑袋前面掰开，他手上的力度温柔而不容置喙。他掰过亚瑟的脸，不由分说地把一小勺芝士蛋糕送进亚瑟嘴里。过度沮丧的亚瑟似乎失去了反抗的力气，恰恰相反，他咀嚼得非常从善如流。

“不想跟我说话，吃点芝士蛋糕总是可以的吧？”

亚瑟咽下蛋糕，他的口腔和喉咙里全是黄油和奶酪清甜细腻的气息。他回味着舌尖上残存的一丝奶香，慢条斯理地回答：“是很好吃，但最棒的圣诞节甜点还是圣诞布丁。我会让你们爱上它的，或许就在明年。”

弗朗西斯觉得好笑。他又叉起一块塞进亚瑟嘴里，这一块有些大，亚瑟的腮帮被塞得鼓鼓的，他一边咀嚼一边用气恼的眼神瞪着弗朗西斯。他不能说话，只好从喉咙里哼哼唧唧地表示抗议，但这起不到任何作用。

“那就等明年再说吧，亲爱的。”


End file.
